Moment in Time
by Cajun Rebel
Summary: The war against mutants has happened, the Xmen are gone, in there place a group of teenagers fight fo revenge and to end the war that killed their parents. Au, Xkids with some Canon characters. Rating for violence and dark theme
1. Gathering of Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or anyone in Marvel comics, the characters that you see and do not recognize are mine though. I am making no money off of this.

AN: This is an edited version of the orignal from Southernrebelgal. I took all my stuff down and edited it, and I'm reposting my stuff. I'm going to keep up with the stories for now on. I have a ton of free time until Aug 29th. If you read please review I appreciate all comments that I get, just please no flames.

* * *

Chapter 1- That Fateful Day 

July 5, 1999, the whole team sat at the dining table in Xavier's Institute. The X-men had grown to become a huge family, bringing on a new generation. After the passing of Professor Charles Xavier they remained and still fought for the dream that he always thought would come true.

The day had come though when the army attacked. They had thought to be safe, the renowned heroes, but they weren't. They had seen on the news about what was happening across the United States, and believed that they were safe, at least for a while longer. They were bringing up there children and were teaching them the skills they would need for the future. They weren't a small family all together at least, divided though; they each had their cultures and lives, yet they stayed together.

The family of Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers had even grown. They still had Nathan, Rachel and now there was Jade, the spitting image of her mother. She was tough at heart, and loved the sense that she had authority over some of the others, although they never listened. She was the baby of the family. Her long red hair flowed down her back, stopping just at mid back. Her emerald green eyes showed her insecurities as well as her strengths.

Next was the family consisting of Logan and Ororo Munroe. Together they had a single child, Zaira Leann Howlett. She looked a lot like her mother, with the long white hair that signified who she was. But her eyes showed chaos hidden inside her, possibly pure rage. At only twelve she was seen as beautiful to most until they saw her temper flare. The one most watched out for though was her older half-brother, who just recently moved to the mansion from Japan, James Howlett Jr., the only son of Logan and Mariko Yashida. He had been trained as a samurai at a young age. He wore his hair in the traditional black knob and was pretty well built. At seventeen he didn't stand very tall, only 5'5, two inches taller than his father. He didn't want to be at the mansion, but didn't really have a choice. His face seemed as if it had a permanent scowl on his face. His black eyes showed signs of hidden fury, just like his sisters.

Then of course there was the LeBeau family. The odd but true family. Remy LeBeau and Rogue had finally gotten married, and since then had a daughter, Desiree Marie. She was only thirteen and already showing signs of being trouble for her two parents. As an only child she was spoiled rotten, and mainly by Remy. She looked a lot like her mother, brown hair with white streaks shaping her face. The eyes gave her a mischievous look. She had her father's unique color, red on black. But she gained neither one of their height, she stood at only 5'4. She loved her large family and took when something happened to any one of them, she was right there in the middle.

Then the odd mixture of Bobby Drake and Emma Frost was there, with their three children. David, the oldest looked a lot like his father did in his teenage years and acted like him too. Being the oldest was rough, but he looked out for his younger sisters a lot. At 14 he was already very protective of them. Renee was the middle child. Her long brown hair was always back in a pony tail, and the mischievous look in her eyes gave her away when she caused trouble. She was the most troublesome of the three, and only eleven. The youngest Michelle was very soft spoken and shy. She stayed close to her mother a lot, and of course she spent a lot of time with Bobby. She was only seven.

Warren Worthington and Elisabeth Braddock were the next ones. They also had three children. The twins Angelo and Angela were a handful. Angelo looked like his father with a bit longer hair. Angela also had the same color hair as her father, the blonde that flowed gracefully down her face, showing of her beauty. The two were only fourteen. The youngest, at 8, Shae had her father's eyes but her mother's hair. It was a dark purple color, which almost looked black. She didn't say much unless it was to any member of her real family.

Pete Wisdom and Katherine "Kitty" Pryde-Wisdom sat next to each other with their two kids. Jett was a spitting image of his father, and had been since a young boy. Now at fifteen, he was starting to act a bit more like him. He did however have a care for his family, which Pete had also. He watched over his mother and sister all the time, his sister most of all, she was only nine. Cassie had long light brown hair with deep blue eyes. She was constantly attached to Pete's side. He had spoiled her as a toddler and never actually stopped. Kitty protested but nothing would stop the Princess from getting spoiled.

The one person that nobody thought would join the X-men for this dinner was St. John Allerdyce, former enemy of the X-men. He had given up on being a terrorist after his wife past away giving birth to his son, Isaac. Isaac though preferred to be called 'Izzy' and protested whenever called something else. He had blond hair that was constantly spiked up, and now at fifteen he had red tips. The two would have never been there if it weren't for the friendship between Desiree and Izzy, the two were inseparable and that seemed to forge a friendship between the parents.

They all sat at the table eating, mainly in silence. An occasional giggle was heard from across the table and then another. "Anyone care to tell us what's so funny?" Jean Grey-Summers asked with a smile.

"Its way too quiet" Renee told her. "Can we please talk like normal families do, I mean come on" the eleven year old said.

"Ah agree" Desiree said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ah mean dis silence stuff jus' ain't workin f'r moi"

"It never did" Jade said with a laugh.

"Well now that everyone seems to be talking its more relaxing" Ororo said with a smile. Logan suddenly looked to his left. James followed his gaze.

"Something's not right" the two of them said immediately rising. And they were both right. In the distance they heard an explosion and another as they kept getting closer.

"Sub-basement now" Logan growled. James Reluctantly grabbed his sister and starting going, the other kids with him. The adults followed close behind, but knew that they were going to have to fight.

"No!" Desiree suddenly yelled a few minutes later as they enter the hangar. "Y' can't go" she said and hugs Remy quickly. "Mama, Papa ya'll can't go!" She yelled again this time in tears.

"We gotta Petite" Remy said stroking Desiree's hair and pulls her away. "We gonna be comin' back" He said and looks her straight into her eyes. " 'member what we told y' Petite, where t' go…what t' do" He told his daughter.

Rogue stepped up. "If all dat fails y' go t' Y' grandpa in Louisiana sugah, he'll keep y' safe" She said and hugged her daughter.

"Daddy" Zaira said from her spot across the room. "I don't want you or mom to go" She states, even though she knew it wouldn't happen.

"Zaira" Ororo said and the two embraced. Logan looked over at his only son and saw him looking everywhere but him. He walked to him.

"James?"

"Your going to die aren't you."

"I don't know"

"They have the mansion surrounded" James said in a low voice so only the two could hear. "I heard them"

Logan just seemed to nod. "James?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know…"

"I don't hate you" James said suddenly. "I never have, I was just angry"

"I'm proud of you. Your mom would be too"

"Thanks" James said and the two embrace for the first time since he was a child. "Try and come back" Hetold him"I've seen a lot of death already but, they don't need to"

Across the room Warren and Betsy stood with there three children. "You'll watch over them while we're gone right Angel?" Warren asked. "You the same Angie"

"Of course" Angie said immediately and hugged her father. Warren kissed her cheek.

"Yeah…I'll watch over them." Angel said after hugging his mom and then went to his dad.

"Shae." Warren said. And she ran to him immediately.

"Daddy I don't want you to go, can't we go to England and just stay with Uncle Brian?" she asked "We don't have to go and hide there right?" she asked her innocence showing.

"You know it would be the same Shae" Warren told her.

"But Daddy lotsa people might die!" The little girl exclaimed catching a lot of the others attentions. Betsy looked at her youngest child knowing this would probably be true.

"Shae you know if we don't then a lot more will die and we don't want that" She told her daughter.

"But…But what if you die?"

"We'll be back" Betsy told her and kissed Shae's forehead.

"So I have to stay by myself?" Jade asked. "I don't want you guys to go"

"Jade you knew this would happen, and you knew we would all be going"

"Daddy, it's not fair"

"I know, but one day you'll fight with us all." Jade nodded "We love you" Scott said and hugged his youngest child. Jean hugged her next.

"Stay strong" She told Jade. "Remember that, no matter what happens" Jean finished "And I love you"

"You'll be fine kid" Nathan said

"Thanks" Jade smiled sadly and hugged her older brother.

"Yeah he's right and lil sis" Rachel said. "You have more strength then a lot of us here" She said trying to encourage her younger sister. "And you can use it when the time is needed, but not yet"

Jade nodded and wiped away a few stray tears. She hugged her parents and siblings. "I love you" she told them.

"Take care of her while we're gone, we'll be back Jett" Kitty told her oldest child.

"Even Shae knows."

"We're not going to let it happen" Pete tells his son. "We're coming back, and then going back to England"

"Really?" Cassie asks "I can't wait! Hurry back!" She said and hugged her Dad and mom immediately. Jett looked at his Father and saw that what he had just said was to keep Cassie's hopes up, Jett knew better; every time the X-men fought it could mean losing.

"David, you know what to do"

"Yes mom"

"And Renee"

"Yep"

"Michelle?"

"Yes mama?"

"You stay close to your brother and sister"

"Daddy and Mama going to fight the bad guys?" she asked them.

"Yes sweetheart"

"Princess" Michelle turned immediately and saw Bobby kneeled onto his knee. She immediately went and hugged him. "We'll be back ok"

"Of course daddy, you'll freeze them won't you, make them into popsicles!"

"Sure will" He smiled and kissed her forehead. Renee went to him next and hugged him tightly. "Hey don't cry"

"But."

"We'll be back don't worry" He smiled at her "Just do what your mom told you to do if it ever came to this. You go onto the blackbird and James will get you away from here" Renee nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Kick their butts" Bobby smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Will do"

Emma was busy talking to David who kept nodding before hugging Emma suddenly. She hugged him back immediately and Bobby smiled at this. "Take care of yourself David, promise me you will"

"Promise mom" He said and she kissed his cheek. "Your sisters need you remember that"

"Its only for a few hours mom, we'll be fine" On the inside Emma hid the sadness that filled her when he said that.

Off by themselves Izzy and John stood. "Knew this bloody day would come" John mumbled.

"Ya gonna go fight?"

"Yeah…help with the lil ones Isaac"

"I know Pa', always do anyway, when I'm around"

"And if…"

"Your coming back Pa' I know ya are" The two Aussies fell silent for a moment.

"Your Ma' would be proud"

"Ya she would, of ya too"

"Here" John said handing Izzy one of his Zippo's

"Pa?"

"Had her since I got my power, ya take it now understand" Before Izzy could protest he added "I have more don't worry"

"Ya." Izzy said and flicked the lighter open and the flame appears, dancing in both of their eyes. "I'll take care of her Pa'" Izzy smiled and continuously flipped it open.

All the children watched their parents leave the Hangar and go to fight. "Papa!" Desi yelled suddenly. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise Petite"

"For y' an' Mama?"

"Promise f'r both of us"

"See y' Mama, Papa!" She said with a smile and waved. "He promised" She said to herself and goes to the Blackbird where the others were. Izzy watched her and soon followed taking his seat next to his best friend. None of them realized they would never see their parents again.


	2. Darkness of Children

Discalimer: In first chapter!

AN: I am warning that some of this stuff in the story, especially in the beginning chapters will be dark. That's your warning! Let me know what you think of the story.

* * *

Chapter 2- Time of Killing

The sky had been dark for over an hour. The moon was full, but clouds were slowly overtook it. Nobody saw the sixteen year old girl sneak in and out of the building cautiously, at least until it was too late. Guards went down one after another, their throats were slit, and some even had a stab in the back. She remained in the shadows and one by one the perimeter guards were taken down by the single mutant.

Then the sound was heard. and the click of the gun that was easily heard in the silence of the night. The girl turned with a scowl on her face. Her menacing demon eyes looked straight into the soldiers own brown one. They glew in the dark and showed no fear, A smirk formed on her face and she let out a howl. The soldier disappeared.

She turned and was surrounded. One by one the guns started to glow, each exploding less then a minute apart. She was silent and only looked around, seemingly waiting. "Desiree LeBeau you are under arrest" A voice from above said, a bright light shined down on her and she winced covering her eyes for a moment.

"Unda what charges M'sieur?" She questioned with a smirk.

"For resisting the orders given by the government to go to your designated camp area."

"Where ah'll be treated lahke nuttin more din and animal?" Desiree exclaimed. "Ah'm a human being... ah…"

"You are a MUTANT…you are a disgrace to the human beings, this is your fault the world is like this."

"Meh fault, Ah was thirteen year old!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"Restrain her now"

"Ah dare y' t' try" she hissed and pulled out her bo-staff. "Y' killed meh parents!" The bo-staff swung around and hit one soldier in the head, another forcefully across the back and a third in the knee caps. Just before Desiree was thrown to the ground the helicopter glow a red color and then exploded twenty seconds later.

"We have her" The soldier said into his walkie-talkie.

"I don't think so" A voice growled and three claws went through the guy's chest. "You mess with one, you mess with us all. " The male voice had a Japanese dialect. His black hair was up out of his face and his black eyes threatened anyone who stepped near the unconscious Desiree. Blood covered his Ninja claws and the unfortunate soldier was now at his feet.

Next to the man was a grey wolf, snarling at the soldiers. He waited for the command from his owner to attack, and he wanted to. The canine was ready for anything that came his way. The bloodthirsty animal wanted this as bad as James Howlett Jr. did. The moment James stuck the sword in his left hand through the stomach of one of the soldiers; Fang went for another's throat.

Out of nowhere Desiree was picked up and taken away from the fight, unconscious to the world around her. In her place, Jade Summers stood. Her red hair flew out behind her, green emeralds narrowed in anger. "Wolf…what's the plan?" She asked and fell into fighting stance.

"Retreat back, we need to regroup and find a way to help Rebel." James said and started backing away. "We've stayed here long enough, Legacy move out" he instructed the last few words through the communicator, and several figures were seen moving away from the scene.

* * *

"What happened?" General Mitchell Theumonte asked as the commander reported to him.

"The girl, Rebel, she wasn't able to be seen, sir…"

"That girl is becoming a nuisance!" Mitchell yelled slamming his fist into the table. "We have lost more men because of her in the past year, its ridiculous, where is she getting the training; I want a full background on her and that one you said saved her."

"Wolf?"

"Yes the animal" The General hissed and turned his back on.

"Sir, their real names. We don't…"

"Desiree LeBeau and James Howlett" he answered before the whole question was given to him.

It didn't take long for them to come back with a small stack of papers on each of them. "We knew this already…daughter of Remy LeBeau and the woman known as Rogue, Anna Marie…Her powers…much like her fathers…grew up in the south…this isn't what I need!"

"Sir that's all we have…no more can be found on her…"

"And the guy?"

"We have a few profiles with that name…Wolverine, the X-men…and then James Howlett Jr. we found that he was living in Japan until a year before everything happened"

"We have anything on him?"

"Nothing sir…and if we did…I think someone tampered with our files."

"We have the highest security…" he growled and walks towards the map on the wall. "We have been attacked by them numerous occasions and nobody can capture them"

"Reporting in sir" one of the soldiers said saluting him. "We seem to have found where they are hiding" he said. "You may not live to find out though"

"Soldier, you will not say those words"

"Sir, yes, sir" The man said almost sarcastically. "But I am right" he removed his hat and a smirk was on his face. "So much for good security huh?" the guy said.

"Who is this…what's going on?"

"Just here to have a chat about what you've been doing to these mutants, you know them as Legacy"

"How the hell did you get in?"

"That doesn't matter, I'm here though" his eyes flashed yellow. "Now you have destroyed many lives with your war, I'm ready to destroy someone for it"

"Who are you?" the man laughed and then morphed. Blue skin came through and red hair. She wore a white skit with skulls around the waist, and a matching white top.

"You may want to think twice about attacking them…they are well protected…well known. You destroyed their lives" Mystique slammed the man against the wall. "If you kill my Granddaughter you won't be safe from anyone" she hissed in warning. "You've already slaughtered my son, and butchered my daughter…I'm giving you a warning before you die, lay off of that team" She said and suddenly turns and races out of the room.

The General stood there in shock. A mutant terrorist was threatening him if he went after the team that was destroying their plans in the war. "Sir, what do we do?"

"Go on with your plans, and keep security extra tight"

The Commanding officer nodded and outside the door a soldiers eyes narrowed at what he just heard. "It won't happen" He said and leaves the post.

* * *

Wolf moved quickly back to the base located a few miles east of where they had fought. It was the place Logan had told James to take the group if anything happened, and something did happen, they were all murdered.

It was actually a good place to be living, under ground, but still good. It was furnished completely and each of them only had to share a room with one other person, that was until they got even more recruits, wandering mutants.

Over the passed few years they had picked up a few mutants that were alone. They had been run out of their homes, the cities, and then state. Of course not all stayed but Legacy was a safe haven for a few days.

When he arrived in the building, James pressed a button on his belt and the wall opened, revealing a stair case. He walked down the stairs and then pressed a second button. The first door shut and another lifted from the floor. He walked through and saw all the others sitting on the couch, surrounding the television.

**New Report:**

_Today the army had another fight with the mutant resistant known as Legacy X. Many reports say that a single mutant, the one known as Rebel slaughtered our soldiers. When they were about to take her another showed up ready for a fight, nobody saw the fight coming, the animal attacked without warning and brought down several other men while Rebel was rescued by another mutant, How ever that one remains unidentified._

_If anyone has any information on this renegade group please contact the police immediately. An award has been placed out for anyone who can identify these mutants and have them captured._

_In other news….. _

James snorted at the report. "Bullshit, animals always give a warning before they attack" he said making his appearance known. Zaira gave off a small laugh at her brother.

"So it went well?"

"Yeah…Desiree is in the infirmary correct?" He asked

"Yes she is fine though" the fifteen year old told her older brother. "She only has a concussion…I think Jade is letting her out in about an hour"

"Good...we need to start planning. The army is coming closer and closer to our location; we need to move to a new location.

"But James...they can't find us here can they?"

"It's always a possibility"

"Of course but we've been here for three years"

"Exactly why its time to leave Z" she nodded. "Look...we can't risk losing any of the group, you know that, we have to continue fighting, we have to move in order to survive"

"I know" She whispered


	3. New Hope

Disclaimer: In the first chapter!

AN: Here is the third chapter! let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3- Finding a way out 

Jett Wisdom stood out in the middle of the forest. In his left hand was a gun loaded up and aimed at its target. The human boy was practicing his aim. He was good with a gun and knives; he had practiced for a long time with both.

"Nice" a voice said and He spun around with his gun aimed immediately.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked with a glare.

"I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D, my names Nick Fury"

"You're a part of the government; give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you"

"Because you'll be dead before you can even pull the trigger" Fury said and snapped his fingers, revealing that Jett was surrounded. "Only to make a point. We've watched you and your team."

"Your point"

"You're getting sloppy"

"Whatever…look what is it you really want, I know you don't want to criticize us"

"Your right, we want to train you better"

"Excuse me"

"I knew the X-men, your parents, I know everything about you"

"Look you came to the wrong person about this"

"Jett, why don't we go to your base then?"

"Only you…we can't have the Feds. Finding us" Fury nodded and motioned for his men to move away. "C'mon, it isn't far"

They moved fast and got to the building five minutes later. They went through the series of door and when the last opened revealed Desiree and Jade in a yelling match. "Look I told you, you needed to rest you can't go out and fight again not yet!"

"It needs t' beh done and not later! Ah'm goin'!"

"No your not!"

"Ah dare y' t' try an' stop meh"

Jett finally cleared his throat and everyone became on the defense when they saw Fury standing there. "He's ok he knew our parents"

"Everyone knew our parents Jett" Angelo stood up. "They were wanted by the government, they."

"I considered Wolverine my friend"

This got James' and Zaira's attention. James stood up and walked over to him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you recognize me James?"

"Your Fury…what the hell do you want" The young Samurai asked after a few minutes.

"Give you time to recover, you've all been fighting for too long, we'll take you to a base in Canada where you will be trained. We know what happened and want to help, but the government has been preventing it for some time now."

"Y' wanna 'elp us?" Desiree asked. "Afta t'ree years y' finally wanna 'elp us?"

"We couldn't get to you, your base is hidden well but it won't last much longer Ms. LeBeau, if you keep up your fighting they will eventually capture you and a repeat of what happened to your parents will happen again to you"

"Why us though?" Jade questioned.

"You're probably the last hope for mutants. If you're trained better then you can fight better" Fury told them. "And we have more mutants in Canada already being trained, you can pick and choose your team, if you want to use some of them then they are there"

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Zaira stepped up. "I mean we're outlaws Mr. Fury, how do we know you aren't going to just turn us in?"

"You froze it again David!" Cassie suddenly screamed from the kitchen area. James let out a sigh and turned around.

"Would you both shut the hell up?"

"What crawled up your ass?" Renee asked. "Oh...whose he?"

"Nick Fury, he knew my Father…he was the one who informed him of my Mothers death. He also had the sources that told him I was dead also, of course the ones who killed my mother only wanted to take me to brainwash me and turn me into some killer"

"They left nothing behind James"

"When do you want us ready?"

"Our jet can be here to pick you up 3 a.m"

"James y' t'inks we should go?" Desiree questioned.

"You're the leader but yeah, I think we should, this man has the power we need to survive, and the younger ones could use the training"

"We'll beh ready, dere won' be no evidence of dis place once we leave" Desiree told Fury and turned leaving the room.

"Bloody hell" Was suddenly heard form the other room.

"What is it Izzy?" Jett asked.

"Eh…oh they found stuff on James, Angie, Angel, Shae…me…Jett and Cassie…say the first bloody thing they're gonna do when we get captured is deport us. That ain't gonna be the truth they'll bloody well shoot us"

"You won't be caught Allerdyce"

"Who the hell are you?" Izzy asked

"We've been through this" James growled. "His names Nick Fury"

"Oh"

"That's it?"

"Izzy isn't the brightest person"

"Brighter than you mate"

"Shuddup and go burn something"

"Ok" Izzy shrugged and left again.

The hours passed and the group gathered everything they could fit into a few bags with them, mainly clothing and necessary accessories that they needed. At exactly three in the morning they walked up and were met with Nick Fury and offered help by many of his men.

"The schedule is this; we get you across the Canadian border and take you to the base. We get you name in the computers at our base and register you as our soldiers. Your names will be under the highest security block and each of you will be given training started after you settle in. This will be challenging for all of you, but we will make you as comfortable as possible" Fury informed them as they got into a seat and buckled up. "Where's James?"

"He's following in the Blackbird, no way we're leaving that behind" Zaira said. "It's the last part of the X-men we have."

"Good, I'm glad you have that, we can put the advanced technology that we have on it.

The silence filled the jet. Everyone was a bit nervous about what was going on, Angelo and Angela weren't completely sure if they could trust Fury. "_Angie, you ok?"_

_"Yeah I'll be fine what about you?"_

_"I'm fine too, look I don't know about this" _Angelo told his twin. The two sat next to each other and looked straight forward, nobody knew what the two were saying "Doll?" Izzy questioned Desiree who was looking out the window sadly. "Wanna talk"

"None…not now" She answered looking at her best friend.

"Ok…when ya do I'm here" He said kissing her forehead.

They arrived a few hours later and most of the teenagers were asleep. Angelo and Angela woke Shae up from her spot in her seat. Desiree was lifted into Izzy's arms with ease; he didn't want to wake her up. David held his ten year old sister Michelle in his arms. Renee walked next to him, half awake. Jett had his sister on his back, she was stubborn when it came to waking up and this was no different from any other time. Zaira walked off the jet and looked around for the Black bird, which landed a few seconds later and James walked out. The white haired girl smiled seeing her older brother and ran next to him.

The moment they entered the facility they were in awe. They didn't know what to do and simply stood in the same spot. Nick Fury walked in next to them. "You're sleeping in the next facility, guys in one bunk girls in the other, no objecting to it either, and like I said we do have others here already so don't be surprised."

"Gotta get them to bed" Izzy said "Show us the way…she never sleeps she needs to stay asleep"

"This way" Fury says and leads them into the next area. "We'll wait to get you all registered after you rest."

Izzy walked into the Girls bunk area and found a bed to set Desiree on. "You must be part of the new group that came in" A voice said from three bunks away. "I'm Nira…"

"Bloody hell."

"Sorry if I scared you"

"It's fine Sheila"

"My names Nira"

"Whatever" Izzy mumbled covering Desiree up with the covers.

"That your girlfriend?"

"No"

"Like a horse" Nira laughed. "I'll take that as a no"

"Yeah." Izzy mumbled. He looked as the others came in. Jett put his sister in one of the bunks near Desiree.

"We gotta get some rest; you think they'll be fine here"

"Ya…if chatterbox Nira don't bother 'em."

"Who?" Jett questioned

"That would be me…" Nira said and jumped to the ground revealing her to be about 5'1 and had jet black hair. "You must all be new. We'll be reintroduced in the morning"

"Yeah" Jett said and backed up slowly eyeing her carefully"

"Angie…you're staying here?" Shae questioned looking at her older sister.

"Yes"

"Why can't Angel? We always stay together" The eleven year old questioned.

"It's only for a few hours and we're in the bunk right next store to you"

"Ok"

"This is bullshit" Renee said narrowing her eyes as she came in. "They want to separate us. Why can't we stay with our family? David's never been separated from us"

"Renee…" Michelle whispered. "I'm really tired." the ten year old told her sister who looked down at her and then took her hand.

"Here you take the bottom bunk I'll take the top one, where we can stay together"

"Ok" Michelle said and climbed into the nearest bed. All the guys in the group left, leaving the girls to sleep.

When they entered their bunk they found Izzy already there and ready to fight with someone. James rolled his eyes until he saw what was actually happening. Izzy had his hands turned into flames and the guy in front of him had flames in his hands. "Great" he mumbled "Both you Flamers stop and get into bed"

"What the hell" the unknown guy said.

"Don't bloody well call me that James"

"Then stop"

Izzy glanced at Damien Conner, with his eyes narrowed and ready for anything. "I'm tired" The Aussie stated and then walked away. Damien watched him walk away and watched even more people walk in and claim a bed.

"What the hell. Who are you?"

"New recruits, don't you recognize them?" A new voice said. "The infamous Legacy X"

"The X-kids"

"Don't call us that" Angelo said from his seat. "We're Legacy X"

"Dominic don't talk" Damien mumbled and went to his bed.

"Gabe's the one who brought it up, not my fault"

"Yeah well Gabe doesn't really give a fuck what you say" Gabriel Michaelson said from his corner bed. "They don't need us anymore they have these people now"

"They only want to train us mate…" Izzy said and then yawned.

"Yeah well from the looks of it you already have training. You've damaged the American army so much."

"Good" James growled. "The bastards deserve everything they get on them"

"Yeah they do" Damien mumbled.

"We'll continue this later"

"Yeah" was scattered out among the room before Izzy was heard snoring.

* * *

In the office of Nick Fury, the man sat at his desk looking over the files he had gathered about the Legacy group. He had known about each and every one of them but it was still unknown to him who they were. Fury knew they were the children of the late X-men but as people, he had no idea how they had developed, living the way they had they could have been damaged in more than one way. 

They files he had weren't very detailed at all; they had their names, birthdays, parents and known mutant abilities. It was interesting to see that Jett Wisdom was in fact a human, fighting a long side a large group of mutants. It was rare to see that but seeing as both his parents were mutants it was expected.

It would take a lot to get them trained. Several weren't even old enough to have their powers yet, and they knew nothing about combat. "Dammit" Fury grumbled looking at Michelle Drakes files. Absolutely nothing was on her that he needed. She was only ten years old and the only family she had was her older brother and sister. The next was Shae Worthington, who was only eleven, again lost her family except the twins. Cassie Wisdom, the twelve year old. If she had her powers yet, he didn't know about them. The youngest were completely unknown to him.

There was the youngest of the Summers family though, the one survivor. He saw that she had strong telekinesis powers, but her telepathy seemed to be weak. At least at the moment. She was seventeen and powers were growing at an incredible rate, it was something to watch out for, she was after all the daughter of Jean Grey.

Desiree LeBeau. She was an interesting one to look at. Her powers were almost identical to Gambits and she had been born with the power of empathy, which from what he saw was still going out of control at times. She was an angry one, and wouldn't take orders from many people. She was the most wanted Legacy member.

Isaac Allerdyce. Fury learned that that was the one that went by Izzy. The son of St. John Allerdyce. He wasn't the most powerful person in the group, but was very protective of his friends, especially Desiree. His background wasn't a whole lot either; mainly just that he was deported years ago.

Fury had what he needed on the Howlett kids. He had known James long before this and knew enough about the young man to know that it would be like dealing with Wolverine all over again. Zaira seemed like a different story to him. He had seen how she acted, and it did remind him a lot of Storm, but behind the girl's dark brown eyes seemed to be rage.

The twins, Angelo and Angela Worthington seemed to be very cautious of being around him. After years of not being around anyone but the team it was expected. He found them to be interesting. Their powers were that of Archangel, simple as that. The two though were connected through a bond, only because they were twins.

The Drake kids, David and Michelle seemed to still be very light hearted. They didn't question anything that their leaders said and that he liked. It may be easier to work with them. David did have a record before the war on fighting at school, but that was something that would probably come in use later on.

The hours seemed to pass as he looked through each file a dozen times, making sure he didn't miss anything on any of them. And that was what made him find one small detail on Desiree LeBeau. She had left the group of friends and gone down south. The file didn't say why but it seemed she came back with more skill and she was able to get into several government buildings. "Finally something to work on" Fury said to himself just as the facility started to have people coming in. He looked at the clock and saw it to be nine in the morning.


	4. Plans in the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any other character associated with MArvel, I do however own the OC's that are in the story, unless said otehrwise. Some belong to NonCanadianPyro and JewelThiefGirl.

* * *

Chapter 4- Into a New Light

Raven Darkholme, the mutant that could change herself to be anybody, was not one to be reckoned with. After she had been in the office of the General, she made sure that the orders he had given would not go any further. Though she had never shown that she cared about her children, there was no way that she would let Rogue's daughter be killed. She had watched over Desiree since the day the slaughter took place.

Mystique had changed in her attitude since she had seen at a distance her children die. She had seen what had happened to her daughter's husband. She had seen the thirteen year old girl cry and hold her father as he died. She had been the one to take down the officer about to kill her granddaughter.

The blue mutant was different as the world became different. When she had seen that the X-men had gone down and their children go into hiding for some odd years and then reappear as young adults, fighting for their lives. She saw the hatred in each one of their eyes when she would watch them. She didn't care about them, but one. The one that had the red eyes of her father and the skill, she had the stubbornness of her mother. Unfortunately she couldn't have anything to do with Desiree LeBeau; the girl knew too much about what she did to her mother and her Uncle before she was born. Not only that but she didn't trust anybody outside the group they had made.

Now Mystique had to take care of one last thing before she left the building that General Theumonte was in charge of, where his soldiers received his orders, and that was the General himself. She was going to take care of him once and for all. Morphing into one of the soldiers she stepped into the office as one of his own.

"We have located the group of mutants that attacked us yesterday. Soldier, I want you to take a team out and destroy them once and for all. We do not need any more disruption with this group of renegade mutants, they are destroying our army"

"I have only one problem with this" Mystique said in her disguised voice. "I don't take orders from scum like you" General Theumonte turned and found a gun held up to his head. Mystique turned to her true form with a slight smirk on her face. "Those mutants won't be harmed, I will make sure of it." with that the blue mutant pulled the trigger.

* * *

Desiree woke up to find the room she was in empty, except for one other person. "I was told to stay with you, your friends have gone to meet with Nick Fury" the girl said tilting her head to the side. "You look a lot like him" she said "I looked up to the X-men when I was a child, always wanting to be like them, I always wished I could have been one, but I'm not so sure anymore, though you came out strong" The girl paused "Oh, I introduced myself to the boy who brought you in, I'm Nira Reynolds, I've been told you don't speak much to strangers and Izzy informed me that you put up with him talking all the time so I might just be perfect for you to listen to or talk to or whatever you know" 

Desiree looked at the girl strangely and started laughing a bit. "Izzy told y' dat didn' he?" she questioned. "Da boy talk enough t' last a lifetime" The Cajun girl told the girl. "Y' plannin' on showin'' meh aroun'?"

"Hey I like your accent. Are you from the south somewhere, it sounds really familiar?" Nira questioned. Desiree nodded.

"Ah grew up in Mississippi and din ah went t' N'awlins f'r 'while"

"It's that Cajun in ya" Nira grinned. "You realize how much mutants have looked up to you since you and your teams have started fighting. You are the only hope that we have and you have done so much"

"Ah realleh neva meant"

"No, the X-men fought for peace between humans and mutants, what is it you guys fight for?" Nira cut the young LeBeau off. Desiree was silent as they walked out of the sleeping quarters.

"Meh fight is a personal one, ah don' lahke humans, in fact da onleh reason Ah'm trustin' Fury is cause James knows 'im. Othah din dat Jett is da onleh human ah will eva truly trust."

"Is it because they killed your parents"

"Mama was supposed t' beh invulnerable" Desiree said as they continued to walk around the area. "Papa…he, he was da best at what eva he did" Her face was stern, only a hint of sadness crossed her face. She no longer cried for people, she did that alone. This girl Nira was getting personal of course and she didn't trust people very much but it was better that the point of why she was there got across; hopefully the girl would pass the word around. "Ah fight because they were murdered. Ah fight because every single person in meh family was slaughtered by da scum dat ah fight. Y' know ah am da last of da LeBeau's"

"Umm, no your not, or at least there is someone who claims he's a LeBeau" Nira stated. "Our team actually picked him up a few weeks ago; He's still in the Medical ward."

Desiree thought for a moment before she realized who the younger girl was speaking of. "Which way?" she questioned.

"Follow me" Nira told her and took

The two walked in silence, turning around building that all looked alike. They were at most three stories, with a few windows on each side. Nira didn't speak to Desiree and vice versa, they only walked in silence. Desiree was taking in the surrounding that she was nowhere used to being around. She was weary because of this new setting. Though she trusted that James wouldn't lead them straight into a trap, she still didn't trust anyone.

As they walked into the medical ward, Desiree noticed that half of it was full. She glanced around at the mutants that had been taken in wounded by the war. One she took note on, had her eyes wrapped with a white cloth, and was being led around by another person. "This was" Nira told her as she went into a second door, was she realized that was for less injured people.

The Cajun girl immediately saw her cousin hobbling around the area, unable to sit down and wait to be released. When he heard the door shut behind the girls, he turned quickly and face immediately lightened up a bit. "An' 'ere I t'ought dat I was da las', Y' got m're guts din anyone Desiree"

"An' y'r tougher din y' look sugah" Desiree told him smiling. The two embraced in a hug for the first time in a few months.

"I'll leave you two to catch up, I have to go check in with Fury" Nira said leaving.

"Dey asked y' t' come 'ere?"

"Oui, an' y' would t'ink ah would beh comfortable."

"Y' don' like it?"

"It ain't dat, its jus', dey knew exactly who an' where we were Luc, an' we didn' know dat dey were dere, Ah'm sure dey know about meh time in N'awlins, an' dat dey gonna ask." Desiree told him. "Ah have no doubt dat da government knows 'bout dis place, y' know?"

"Dere ain't nuttin dey can do, we're in Canada" Lucas told his younger cousin, "Y' can relax 'ere, get some m're trainin' in"

"When y' getting' outa 'ere?"

"Few days, gotta work on movin' 'gain cause not been usin' dis leg a whole lot"

"Ms. LeBeau" a man said walking into the room, "Mr. LeBeau" He nodded towards Lucas also. "Agent Fury would like to see you with the rest of your team now Ms. LeBeau" he said before taking his leave.

"Ah guess ah better go now" She said turning back to Lucas. "Ah promise t' be back t' visit" she said kissing his cheek and walking out of the room. Desiree followed the agent to another building and down several hallways before coming to the room where her friends were.

"I see your rested Ms. Lebeau" Nick Fury said and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Oui M'sieur" She said simply. James walked over to the chair as Desiree sat down and stood behind her.

"We have kept record of all your fights, and have noticed a pattern." Fury stated. "They have been specifically going after the leaders of you team."

"We knew that already and we wanted it that way, we didn't need the younger ones getting into trouble"

"They won't be fighting any longer"

"What?" James and Desiree asked.

"Y' can't jus' come an' take us from our base an' din expect t' take over our team" Desiree snapped at him.

"I am not trying to take over your team Desiree" Fury said to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Din by all means continue sugah" she told him with a straight face.

"We have a device that can transport a number or people to the past. With this device we plan on sending the younger students, with one older, back. Now If we do this the person who decides to go back has to make sure nothing gets out of who you are. We are doing this so that the younger generation will get a chance to advance their skills as you did and learn control over their powers."

"An' if we go ahead an' do dis, what next?" Desiree questioned. James folded his arms and his eyes looked straight into Fury's.

"We will train you further. The current team that goes to fight will remain here and seek further and advanced training."

"I don't know" Jade told him speaking up for the first time. She pushed some of her red hair behind her ear. "How do we know we can trust you, sure you were a friend of Wolverine, but that doesn't mean the government hasn't come and paid you to do this to us. Any minute now they could show up an invade the premises. We wouldn't know if you were lying or not"

"Ms. Summers, if this were a trap I would have already had you all killed" Nick stated. "I realize after so many years you are weary of outsiders, but I assure you that this is not a trap, I will even allow one of your telepaths to scan my mind."

Desiree turned around and glanced at James. The older boy thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Fine" He told Fury with a straight face. "The youngest should be sent back, and I want Jett to go back with them"

"What?"

"Your one of the oldest that we have here, and you would be better training the younger ones in the past then being here" James explained. "Anyone fifteen years or younger are to go to the past. No arguments"

"James, that means I have to go, I don't want to go, I'm going to stay here and fight"

"Zaira, you know that you need to learn control of your powers, there is no way you can stay here and fight if you lose control."

"I can go back t'" a voice said from the doorway. "If dey need trainin', I can 'elp dim" Lucas stepped forward and glanced around at the people he barely knew.

"If they go back some will have to be split up." Jade said. "Some can go to Xavier's and the rest to the Massachusetts Academy where Emma is."

"then we'll be split up even further"

"But they will still have a few people to confide in. Now both people you have chosen to go, or volunteered, are normal humans. I know Xavier's will accept that, but will Emma?"

"I'll go" Angela said suddenly. "Lucas still needs to heal, and well I think I could handle some of the kids, you guys have enough fliers here with you, you can spare just one" Angelo watched in silent as his sister spoke. "I don't know if my link with Angel will continue if I'm in the past, but we can always hope and try. I can help train them the best I know how, and since I'm a mutant I will go to Emma's Academy that she has set up"

"Ah t'ink dat would beh best" Desiree told the group softly. "If Angie goes, din we still have people for da air team, an' we don' have t' worry 'bout losin' any of da petites"

"I'm not little, and I can take care of myself, I have many times!"

"I think she should stay" Izzy spoke up, "She does 'ave the advantage"

"No" James said sternly. "She has to go back and gain control, after you turn sixteen then you can come back and fight, but only if you have complete control of your powers"

"Fine! It's a deal, but one year and that's it" Zaira agreed unhappily.

"Also, there are a few more mutants that have been brought here that you may or may not recognize" Fury said and nodded to another agent who promptly walked out of the room. When he returned he was with twelve other people. Desiree's eyes widened seeing some of them. To her left she heard Jade gasp as she spotted her niece and nephew.

"You saved them?" Jade exclaimed as the saw Brandon and Emily Summers, her brothers children.

"Aunt Jade!" Emily suddenly exclaimed. The eight year old girl ran to the red head and they embraced for the first time since she was five. Brandon watched from his spot and a smile crossed his face as he moved toward them. Jade embraced him and he hugged her tightly. The eleven year old boy didn't let go of his aunt for awhile.

"You both are ok, taken care of" the two nodded. "Thank god" Jade cried. "Thank god your okay" She whispered and hugged them again.

Emily grinned non stop. She stood at 4'5 and never once slouched over. Her hair was dark with white streaks all through it, and came down to her mid back. She was the youngest child of Cable and Domino. Her eyes had a sad look in them for being so young. The youngest out of all the mutants was glad just to have her Aunt back. "Aunt Jade, where's my daddy?"

The whole room fell silent as the innocent question was asked. "Em, we've been through this remember, he's at a hospital because he got hurt" Brandon told his younger sister.

"But you said mommy was only sleeping at the house and she never woke up!" Emily yelled. "Is my daddy alive?"

"We don't know" James answered. It was a lie but he couldn't have told the girl the truth about what happened.

"So, that's a maybe?" Emily questioned. James only nodded.

The next to step up was another familiar face to Desiree. Talia Josephine Wagner smiled ever so slightly when she saw Desiree. "And here I was beginning to think they would never come and get you"

"B'jour TJ" Desiree grinned and stood up hugging her. Talia, or as she liked to be called, TJ, stood a good four inches taller than Desiree. She looked a lot like her father had, and the memory of Kurt swept over Desiree. She had inherited the blue skin, and the yellow eyes. Her ears were the same also and she had a tail, which at the moment was hidden.

"You know D, you should lose the strip. Still look a lot like your mom with it" TJ told her and took white strand into her hand. "I see you on the news all the time"

"Ah know" She says.

"Your not healthy are you, look how skinny you are, Mr. Fury I'm going to talk with my cousin a moment" She said and the two left the room.

"I'll go t'" Lucas stated and followed the girls.

* * *

"Lena, please try and sit still" 

"Ican'thelpit!" the young girl stated moving her leg up and down continuously. A girl who looked identical slapped her on the back of the head. "Vera!Why'dyoudothat?"

"Because I can, now when you talk slow down so we can actually understand you!"

The twins were Lena and Vera Maximoff. The twin daughters of Pietro Maximoff, the mutant known as Quicksilver. Nobody knew the real story about them, and they weren't willing to tell anybody about their past. The identical twins were best friends, though completely different. Vera was the older one of the two, and more mature one. She was only 5'3 and had long silver white hair. The twins probably wouldn't have been able to be told apart if it weren't for the eye patch Vera wore over her left eye. She had been one of the many mutants captured at the beginning of the war. Both her and Lena. They experimented on her many times, mainly to find out how useful the girl would be. That was when they tried making her into a human Sentinel. Her blind eye now had a scanner in it, the most advanced one that they put in the war robots. When her eye was uncovered, she would know whether or not a person was human, and everything about them, if a mutant, then she would know their powers and weaknesses. It was like she had become a video game. Her power though developed while in the containment camp. When she was brought out of surgery, her sister had taken all the electricity from the camp, and they made a run for it, only thirteen years old. Vera had started panicking and avoided some tranquilizer shots aimed for her and her sister. As Vera panicked, the air pressure around the guards dropped tediously and soon they fell to the ground. Vera had wrapped her arms around her sister to protect her.

Lena was a different story. She was the more active one of the two, always moving around and getting into stuff. She had been fidgety her whole life and it hadn't helped much when her mutant gene activated. She stood about half an inch shorter than Vera, and had her hair long also. The fifteen year old never slept at night, she couldn't. Running on the constant energy around her forbid her to. When her powers developed it was no surprise to anybody that she had the same metabolism as Pietro. Though their powers were different the two were very similar. She was able to absorb the electric current around her non stop. She still didn't have any control over her powers. Nick Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D developed a room for her that allowed her to absorb electricity non stop, though when she was out, she had to wear a special suit designed so that she wouldn't steal the power they needed for the base.

The one who had not spoken up was Lilliana Maximoff, the single daughter of Wanda, the Scarlet Witch. She was far different than her cousins but felt very lucky to have the two. She was able to get along with Vera better than Lena, only because she liked quiet and calm around her. She stuck close to her family, and always stuck up for them when needed. It wasn't rare that the three girls were together constantly. She stood at 5'7 and had pitch black hair that hung even longer than the twins. Her eyes stood out because of her dark hair they were a bluish grey color. She had always been quiet in her childhood, until the twins showed up. She became jealous of the attention they received and it turned into anger at one point. When she reached twelve her powers developed and they found she had developed her grandfathers. She was able to manipulate the metal around her, and after a year of training she could control it, as long as she kept her emotions in control.

As different as they were, they all got along. The three of them were the last ones in the Maximoff line, as far as they knew. Jade and Zaira giggled as they watched as the three began to argue. James shook his head and sat down in the chair, Fang sat at his feet and watched the unknown people closely.

"Those three arguing there are Lena and Vera, the daughters of the Avenger, Quicksilver, and the girl with them is Lilliana, she goes by Lilly and she is the daughter of another Avenger Scarlet Witch." James nodded. "TJ was the one that walked out with Lucas and Desiree, you already know Brandon and Emily" Fury stated pointing to the kids still near Jade. "Nira Reynolds is right there," She pointed to the other black haired girl that a few of them had met earlier.

"Reynolds," Angelo repeated. "If I'm not mistaken then that's the name of the company that rivaled Father's"

"Yep both my parents were in the Reynolds business, but my dad seemed to get along with the Worthington family pretty well" Nira said happily. "You look just like Mr. Worthington."

"And this is Damien Conners, the team leader here at the base" James let out a snort as he heard him announce his name. He had seen the guy and thought it was funny that someone who looked so weak was the leader of the team.. "Gabriel Michaelson, and Dominic Jacoy"

"Tori!" Michelle suddenly yelled. The ten year old recognized her old friend even after three years.

"Michelle!" Tori Guthrie exclaimed and the two hugged. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too!" the two of then started to giggle and went off to the side.

"So that's everybody" Angelo asked. "I would like to talk to the younger kids before we leave so we can get a few rules set."

"I want Emily and Brandon to go to the past with you, they don't need to stay here" Jade said. Before either one of them protested she added. "They'll get to grow up a lot more normal."

"Okay, anybody else?"

"Zaira, Renee, Cassie, and Shae will also be going."

"Man, I'm the only guy?" Brandon asked.

"Jett's going too remember B."

"Yeah Yeah, I get to stick with that guy right?"

"Yes, now quit being like that" Jade told him.

"Yes Aunt Jean"

* * *

Desiree, Lucas, and TJ walked along the path between the buildings. TJ glanced at Desiree and noticed her odd behavior. "What's wrong Desiree?" 

"Don' worry 'bout me sugah, ah;m fine"

"Y' always say dat" Lucas stated stopping his cousin. "Now y' gonna talk?"

"Look, ah wanna get dis war ova with an' start over, ah am so sick of everyt'ing"

"You look too tired, and too thin.." TJ said softly

"Oui, y' know dat out dere, dere wasn' much food or nuttin, I gave mine t' da petites"

"Maybe, you should go back" TJ said causing Desiree to look at her. "You'd get a bit healthier and would have les to worry about."

"Ah ain't goin'" Desiree stated. "Ah am not 'bandinin' meh team"

"Then, please come and eat something and then rest, if not for yourself then for me and your friends"

"Fine" Desiree agreed. "But ah need t' get t' trainin' 'mmediately" She told them stubbornly.

"Of course, and Desiree, you haven't changed a bit"

"Oh, D, y' gonna 'ave t' go t'rough a medical examination before y' start trainin, so y' better gain some wait, y' way t' skinny, if y' don' look healthy then they ain't gonna let y' in da trainin area"

"Ah know, Ah know, an' Ah'm guessin ya'll gonna sit dere an' make sure dat Ah eat?" Desiree questioned.

"We wouldn't be family if we didn't, besides your not the only stick in the family, Lucas there doesn't have much meat on him"

"I know I don' TJ" Lucas grumbled and for the first time in months Desiree let out a true laugh. She had found her family again and just so long as she knew that they were fine, she would be ok. "Why don' we go get somet'ing to eat"

"Sounds like a plan" TJ said and the three moved towards the cafeteria area.

* * *

James watched from the distance as Desiree left with her two cousins. He knew that she was still a kid at heart, and grew up way too fast for her own good. He had to step up now while she recovered and settled in. "I don't see why your sending me away!" The young feral winced as his sister yelled at him, he had started believing that she accepted that she was leaving. "Do you now want me anymore because you could have just said so!" 

"I made a promise to our Father" James stated as he walked towards the gym area. "I told him that I would protect you and that is what I'm doing. If you don't go and get control then we could lose you" He told her turning around. Zaira stood there with tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He never received the answer, instead she hugged him and cried more. James put his arm around the girl and let her cry. It was something she needed, at only fifteen, she had lost more people then ever. "Look, I want you to be strong, you aren't the youngest going there, I know you can help with the younger ones ok Z"

Zaira nodded and pulled away from James. "You just sounded like Father than. It was like he was giving me one of his speeches again" James frowned. "It's not a bad thing, and I know when people tell you your like him you don't like it, but is it really that bad?'

She was never answered and watched as James walked away, Fang running up and walking next to him. Her head shook lightly as she watched this and then he disappeared around the corner. "How are you doing?" A deep British voice asked. Zaira turned around to see Angelo and smiled lightly.

"I'm doing good" she paused. "What about you?"

"I don't like that my sister volunteered to go"

"But she did, I think it was very brave of her"

"I'm going to talk to her in a little while."

"Angelo?"

"Yes?"

"You could have volunteered to go back you know, if you really want to be with you sisters" She told him.

"How do you…"

"I want to be near my brother, he's my only family left. But he's so set on protecting me that he will do anything to get me out of here."

"It's probably for the best if they go"

"You'll still worry about them, no matter what, and they'll worry about you"

* * *

AN: That's it! That's the chapter! Next Chapter will be out soon. I can't wait! However I am not happy with the description I gave Vera Maximoff, it seems a bit rushed. It went form one thing to another and probably doesn't make sense, but I needed to get something about her in there. There will be more about the Maximoff twins later on, and it will be very clear as to what happened. 

Please Review, I appreciate all that I get. I haven't received any since I reposted the story. The more the reviews I get the faster I update .


	5. Sudden Change

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any Marvel character mentioned in this story.

Author Note: Alright! Here is the 5th chapter of Moment in Time. It's going to move on a bit more quicker now. Some chapters may take place in the Future still, but seeing as the Legacy team is in the past most of it will take place there. Also the chapters will each be with a different group for now on, but thats after this chapter. Thst way everyone can keep up with each group.

* * *

Chapter 5- A sudden change

"General Theumonte has been killed" the President of the United States repeated as he heard the news over the phone. "Cause? Gunshot to the head. Do you know who? No. Find out." he ordered and slammed the phone down. "Damn it!" he yelled as his fist went down on the table as well. The man looked up as someone entered the room.

"Mr. President" He stated. "We found the mutants. They have been transferred to a camp in Canada, unreachable by our forces."

"How did they get there so quickly" he asked. "I thought you had a better eye on them" he stood up angrily.

"Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D is helping them sir." the Captain said. "I do not know their plans."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Those bastards have been a problem since this war started. Where do they stand? They say their allegiance is with us yet they harbor mutants. Those filthy scum that have populated this planet."

"Sir, we have new news on the young mutant Desiree LeBeau"

"This had better be good"

"She was in a camp in New York for two years, given a number. This is how we found her. The number traces to where ever she goes. We also know that the three Maximoffs are in the same location"

"All are wanted for murder"

"Yes sir, but Canada is not yet our ally, we have sworn not to.."

"I want it quick and discrete, get those mutants back to this country."

"Yes Mr. President"

* * *

"So this is really happening?" Zaira asked. "We are really going to split up our team because a single man thinks its best" her white hair framed her face as she looked on at the older members of the team she had grown up with.

"Its for the best" James told her once again. "You'll come back soon enough."

"Sir, we have a situation" a man ran in the room to Fury. A few words were swapped and then the man saluted and left. Nick Fury went somewhat pale.

"Is every'in' ok?" Desiree asked worriedly.

"No. There is a change now. All of you put the device on. Double up if you have to."

"What's going on?" Jade questioned.

"The president has issued that they come to this base to compensate all of you. If they find you they will send you to camps, where some of you do not wish to return to." he said looking at Desiree. Her face went pale white and her eyes widened. "In order to assure that you do not go back, all of you need to go back to the time that we set.

"Mr. Fury.."

"No argument" he stated as he put more devices on each of the young adults. "Now. Remember what I told you, they do not know who you are, you give them only your first name. Some of you, especially the older ones may need to change your look. Don't worry about this time, we will make it so you can come back."

"But…" Desiree started, "Non, ah ain't goin'!" she exclaimed. "What 'bout dim!"

"They aren't after them." Nick told Desiree. "And you have no choice" he said and with that pressed the main device. "it's a one way trip, make a life for yourself out there " Before anyone could protest they were gone. "Prepare to fight" Fury told the others standing around him.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier looked up from his desk and out of his office window. He had seen his X-men grow over the past years. He had seen many of them come and go as they became adults and spread out over the world. Through all the good and bad times, he only hoped he would see them all again one day. Going over to the window he looked out onto the mansion grounds with a smile on his face. He could see so many of the students running around and playing. His head turned as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said as he turned his wheel chair around and allowed him to view those coming in the room. Scott Summers and Jean Grey walked into the room together. Both of them were very dear to him. Seeing them as adults gave him a great deal of pride, as they were two of the first to join the X-men as Teenagers.

"Hello Professor" Jean said with a smile. "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing well, and yourself Jean?" The older man asked the young women.

"I am also well" she smiled.

"Professor" Scott said with a nod. "We just wanted to say goodbye before we left on our trip"

"That's right, you will be leaving today . I hope that you both have a great time" He told them. Jean walked over and kissed his cheek. "I will see you in a few weeks, have fun"

"Thank you" They both said. Just as they were walking out both Jean and the Professor grabbed hold of their heads.

_Help! Help me. Someone please anyone!_

The outcry caught the two off guard. The call was so desperate and sounded so young. Jean went to her knees. _We can't find them, where are they, I want my brother! DAVID! DAVID WHERE ARE YOU!_

_Angie! Angie where are you Angie, I need your help, Angel! Angie please don't leave me, don't let them take me away. I don't want to go! ANGIE! ANGEL!_

"Professor, something.." Bobby Drake said walking into the room. "Is wrong with the telepaths.." he finished. His blonde hair was tossed in all directions and his blue eyes suddenly filled with worry.

_Calm down. _A soothing voice said. _We will not be separated for long. We will find you, don't worry Visionary, don't worry Sphinx. We will find you._

_I want my brother! I want him NOW! _Suddenly a psychic blast hit the two telepaths. Then all was quiet.

"Jean?" Scott asked still holding her. "What happened."

"Children, they were children calling for help" the red head women said. "Professor, how can they contact us, it would mean they were in range but.."

"I do not know Jean, but they seem to be in a panic. That may have been why it reached us." The Professor told her. "I will try and find them with cerebro." he stated before leaving the room.

* * *

"Michelle are you ok?" Shae Worthingotn asked her best friend as the two stopped for a third time to rest within the past half hour. "You don't look very good."

"I'm just tired Shae, and hungry, really hungry" Michelle Drake told her as they sat down on a bench in the park. The two girls had been separated from their friends for some time now, and they were scared. Scared to be in a new place alone. Scared that nobody would ever find them. Shae sat down next to her friend and the two sat close to each other to stay warm. "Do you think that they will find us?" Michelle asked. "I don't even know where we are…"

"I..I think I know!!" Shae said. "I only ever went once but...I think we are in central park" Shae said standing up. "Look! We aren't far from the Mansion! We can go there now!"

"But, but we don't know the way."

"We can ask, but I know we're in New York. Maybe the others will be at the Mansion already, we can go there now!"

"What are you two doing out here so late?" a man said approaching the two young teenagers. The girls looked at each other a moment then at the man.

"We're a little lost sir, can you help us?" Shae asked as Michelle stood slightly behind her. "We're looking for Xavier's School for the Gifted."

"Sorry sweetheart don't know" he said stepping forward. The two girls stepped back.

"Well, we have to go" Michelle said grabbing her friends arms and hurrying away.

"Wait" he said. "You girls need a place to stay?"

"Oy think ya need to leave 'em alone mate" a new voice said. The two girls perked up a bit and turned around just in time to see the man bothering them stagger of. "Ya ok Sheila's?"

"Izzy!!" the two yelled and ran to him.

"Ya look lost, ya doin ok?" the Aussie asked hugging them quickly. "Nobody else is with ya?"

"No. Jade said they would find us and come and get us. But that was after we were calling for everyone. We got Jade and it was hours ago, they haven't got to us, we haven't heard from anyone and then." Shae looked at Izzy. "Then you came. How did you know Izzy?"

"Oy didn't!" he laughed putting his arms around the two girls. "Oy saw a man botherin two sheilas. Oy really don't loyke that so oy helped. Oym glad it was ya though, oy was wondering where everyone was"

"We have to find the mansion, but we don't know where to look. We don't know the way." Michelle told him.

"Well now, we gotta hurry before dark huh? Let's see." He looked around. "The bus! We'll take the bloody bus" he stated.

All three of them stood at the bus stop in their uniforms. It was really all the clothing they had. Black body suits with silver lining and a belt. Luckily the girls were able to grab their jackets before they left the base and held it close to them. The looks they received were odd. Anyone would think so with the three at the moment. The young man stood at 6'2 with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked normal enough, though the crazy grin he held on his face all the time, seemed to make people think that he belonged in the insane asylum. Those who knew him thought knew that it was a mask. Isaac Allerdyce put on the façade so that other around him would feel better, it was his nature to do so. He cared for many people and how they felt. He cheered the younger children up when they were scared or upset.

Michelle Drake was a rather average looking girl. She looked much like her mother, with a certain softness too her. She was young, yet she had seen so much. She had long blonde hair, only because she could never cut it. Her eyes were blue, like her fathers. The youngest of the Drakes was shy and liked to be in the background, while her brother and sister didn't. She was strong in her own ways, yet most of her weaknesses showed.

Shae Worthington was the one that people probably questioned of the two girls. Her hair was dark purple and her eyes matched. She was short of stature but she stood tall. The young girl was constantly trying to be brave, though on the insane she was scared and helpless. She had no control of her powers. Many people saw her standing in the shadow of her older siblings, yet she stood behind them strong.

As they sat on the bus, many people got on and off. Izzy stood most of the time, letting the younger girls sleep. "Excuse me, would you like to sit" an older women questioned him. He turned slightly and gave her a tired smile. "You can sit here, I'm sure your little sisters will be fine." she said.

"Thank ya" he said sitting across from the girls. "They aren't moy sisters though, they're moy mates sisters."

"You're not from around her are you young man. The accent gives it away. Its nice of you to watch over your friends sisters while they're away." She told him with a gentle smile. "Where are you coming from, you look awfully tired, and those girls are worn out"

"Aye, we just came from," he paused. "We took a long flight and were tourin' New York. Its' a bit tiring"

"Yes it can be, are you headed home now?"

"Yes ma'm, we're goin' back to the Xavier institute" Izzy said with a smile.

"I heard that was a wonderful place. They care for children so well."

"Aye" he nodded. "Oy think this is our stop, it was nice talkin' at ya" Izzy said as he stood up and walked over to the girls and woke them up. As they stepped off the bus they looked down the street and sighed. "We're almost there"

"Izzy?" Michelle asked. "How will it be there, I mean how are we going to act. I don't know what to do. I don't want to see them. I know it's the only place we have for now but how am I supposed to act when I see my Daddy? I know he's not really my Daddy but he'll look just like him and…"

"Sheila! Listen to me luv. It'll be fine, Oy'll take care of the questions, oy'll make sure everythin' turns out fine. Don't ya worry 'bout a thing.." he said as the three of them walked down the street.

As they reached the gate Izzy pressed the code in that he knew. "Oy don't think these bloody people change the code very often" he laughed.

"Izzy!" the girls giggled as he walked through the gate.

"C'mon ladies." he smiled and bowed slightly. The two girls giggled a bit as they walked past him. "See Sheila's we're gonna be fine! Just ya see!"

"How did you know the code? You never lived here" Shae questioned.

"Doll gave it to me. Really isn't that hard to remember, besides, oy came every summer and most weekends when she moved, so oy had to learn it!" He knocked on the door grinning. "Oy bet someone will answer.."

"Ah can't believe ya did that Remy LeBeau!" a female voice suddenly yelled from inside.

"C'mon chere!" a male voice called to her just as the door swung open. The two southerners stopped.

"Hello" Rogue stated as she saw the three, she brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Can ah help ya."

"Do we know y'?" Remy asked looking at the three.

"No!" The girls said.

"No mate! We just got inta town! We 'eard about this place and decided to check it out! Oy think it's a pretty good lookin' place from 'ere!" Izzy said after giving the Michelle and Shae an odd look. "We're lookin' fer somewhere to stay!"

* * *

AN: Well there it is. Hopefully I will update again sometime soon! Please review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
